


Yes, Your Condescension

by RaspberriesInCaramel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Choking, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, D/s, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Relationship, F/F, Humiliation, Impregnation, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Tentabulges, Verbal Humiliation, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 11:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15435825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaspberriesInCaramel/pseuds/RaspberriesInCaramel
Summary: The Condesce takes care of her favorite pet, and Roxy loves every minute.





	Yes, Your Condescension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoxyPop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoxyPop/gifts).



> This is an AU where quite a bit of time has passed, and Roxy (or the reader) is intended to be in her/your late 20s. We'll say the kids teamed up with the Condesce to defeat Lord English and then negotiated terms by which she would stay queen of the trolls but be at least marginally less despotic, but you can fill in whatever headcanons you want. This fic doesn't exactly include a lot of backstory.

Her Imperious Condescension smells like a day at the beach, minus the sunscreen--all saltwater. She feels like it, too. You whine as she rakes her nails down your back, sharper than a sunburn, and bury your face in her left breast.

“How’s that feel, goldfish?” she purrs, grabbing your entire right ass-cheek in one enormous hand. The webbing between her fingers is cool to the touch and a little clammy. (Heh.)

“Good,” you admit, your voice shaky.

A satisfied rumble comes from her chest. “Thas’ my pet.” She strokes your hair with her other hand, cradling the base of your skull in her palm before smoothing it down your neck. She’s so tall you don’t even reach her collarbone when you sit on her lap like this, but you crane your neck to look up at her. She’s smiling down at you, the pink frills around her eyes crinkling. Her grin stretches all the way across her face, exposing her sharp teeth. She could probably fit your whole head inside her mouth.

Maybe you should ask her to. It sounds kind of hot.

Before you can finish that thought, she pinches your ass, right where her mark is branded into it. You yelp.

“You gonna suck my bulge, or’m I gonna hafta shove it down your throat?” She winks.

“Hmm… both?” You wonk right back and bend down, parting your lips to taste the tip of her squirming tentacle. It tastes like salt and shellfish, with a hint of seaweed. It’s not the best thing you’ve ever tasted, but it’s hers, and the familiarity of it makes you feel warm even as her cold, slimy precum coats your tongue.

You hardly have to go down on her; her bulge writhes its way up to meet you. She squeezes your ass harder and pulls on your hair, bucking her hips up impatiently. You open your mouth and let her fill it with her tentacle, sucking on it as much as you can. You have to grip her hips to stay steady, since you’re perched on her thigh, but her rutting pushes your legs further apart and rubs your clit against her damp skin, so you’re not going to complain.

“Ahh…” She groans and stills a little, hips making little jerking motions but staying mostly in the same elevated position above her throne. Her fingers are tangled painfully tight in your hair. “Jus’ like that, guppy. Good girl.”

Her bulge squirms and extends, shoving its prehensile length down your throat faster than you were expecting. You gag and choke on it, but Her Condescension doesn’t let go, just grips your hair and forces you down on her tentacle-cock while it fucks your throat. You do your best to breathe through your nose, and eventually the gag reflex calms down, but your eyes are watering. So is your pussy.

“Lil’ starfish…” The Condesce is gasping, her eyes closed, her grin so wide it looks like it’ll split her head in two. She loosens her grip on your hair just enough to tickle the back of your neck with her nails, and you whimper around her cock. Her hips buck harder, you choke again, and she moans, loud enough that you’re almost worried someone will hear.

“Thas’ it,” she growls. “Gonna fill you up. Gonna make ya take my whole bulge down yer throat.”

You’d say her name if you could, but your mouth is far too full of slimy alien reproductive organs, so you just whine pathetically and try to nod.

“Love it when you make those noises, angelfish,” the Condesce gasps. “Do it again.”

Her nails dig into the base of your neck, and you cry out around her bulge. She moans, thrusting into you faster.

“Attagirl!” Her hand disappears from your ass for a moment, and you miss it until you feel it come back to you in a stinging slap that pushes you forward into her crotch, all the way onto the base of her dick. It rubs your crotch against her thigh, too, and your muffled exclamation of pain and surprise quickly turns into whines of pleasure. You rut against her, smearing your arousal all over her already-wet skin. “Aw, yer a nasty lil’ seahorse, ain’tcha? Bet gettin’ hurt turns you on even more.”

You nod helplessly again, feeling her bulge coil and twist inside you. Your ass stings.

She slaps it again, on the other side this time, pushing your nose into her abdomen and your clit into her thigh. Then she grabs a cheek in each hand, spreads them apart, and pushes a finger under you--no small feat, with the frantic way you’re grinding against her. She dips a finger easily into your pussy, coating it in your slick, and then drags it over your taint to your asshole, where she stops.

You bob your head up and down on her bulge, licking frantically, hoping if you do a good enough job she’ll give you what she knows you want. But she just sighs, spreads your ass wider, and makes teasing circles around your hole. “Ya dirty whore. So wet I don’ even hafta use lube.”

“Mmf!” you say around her bulge. You want to say,  _ Only for you,  _ but she’d clearly rather you suck than talk right now. She pushes one finger into your asshole, and you whine loudly. Even one finger is big, but it makes your breath hitch and your heart pound, and when she twists it inside you you press back into it, moaning for more. Her thigh is covered in your arousal, and your clit slides wetly against her skin as she finger-fucks your ass. Your pussy is begging for attention, and you wish she’d stuff a finger in it the way she is into your butt, but your mouth is too full to beg and you know she won’t give it to you until she’s good and ready. Hell, if you begged she’d probably just tease you more. The thought of how much she gets off on dominating you makes you even wetter, and you keen with pleasure when she pushes a second finger into your ass alongside the first, slick with lube this time.

“Gonna fill you with my cum, slut,” she gasps. Her movements are getting more and more unsteady, her bulge reaching down your throat until it feels like it’ll end up in your stomach. You can hardly even gag on it anymore, just swallow obediently around it while it writhes inside you. She moves one hand--the one that isn’t fucking your ass--up to grab your hair again, and shoves you down on her cock until your face is pressed against her pelvis. Her fingers push into you as deep as they can go.

You whimper and shake as she fucks your face, unable to move your head. Your mouth and throat are full of alien bulge, and every thrust of her cool, wet fingers into your ass rubs your clit against her thigh again. Her breathing is getting faster, and although you can’t see them with your face pressed into her like this, you’d bet her gills are flapping like you’ve seen them do a million times. You’d never tell her, but you think it’s cute. You wish you were tall enough to see it more often.

The Condesce comes with a guttural cry, and cool pink liquid pours into you. There’s so much of it that it’s still spurting out when she withdraws her bulge, and although you try to seal your lips around the tip, it quickly fills your mouth to overflowing.

You can’t swallow fast enough. The smell of seawater fills the air as her cum spills out the corners of your mouth, onto your chin and the throne below. When her orgasm finally ends, the Condesce’s grip on your hair loosens, but she doesn’t let go. Instead, she pushes you down farther, the fingers of her other hand still plugging your ass, so that your face is an inch away from the pool of slurry on the throne.

“Lick it up,” she orders.

You swallow, but you bend down a little further and reach out your tongue. The throne is cold stone, and her semen tastes like an aquarium smells--which is to say, bad. But you endure the briny, fishy taste and lap at it obediently.

“Good girl,” Her Condescension says, and her fingers start to thrust in and out of your ass again. You moan. “If you rub yer face in it, I’ll touch yer needy lil’ cunt.”

You whimper. Your pussy is dripping, and you want her inside it more than anything. It takes you a second to brace yourself, but you press your face into the wet spot on the throne almost immediately, braving the salty smell and the slimy feeling on your cheeks and forehead. The Condesce hisses in satisfaction as you do it, and you know she’s watching. Your pussy convulses involuntarily at the thought.

“Yer filthy,” she whispers. Her nails dig into the base of your skull.

“Yes,” you say shakily. “I’m your dirty whore, Your Condescension.”

“Ya shore are, ya lil’ slut.” Her voice is jarringly cheerful, and she scratches the back of your head with a sudden gentleness that makes your spine tingle. “Now lemme sea yer cunt.”

“Yes, Your Condescension.” You spread your legs wide and moan as she lifts you with both hands, pulling on your hair and pushing her fingers hard into your asshole again. She’s big enough that you’re about as heavy as a medium-sized dog in comparison, and strong enough that that’s not a lot to lift. She sits back down on the throne, not caring that the puddle of cum squelches under her, and holds you in front of her face. Her eyes are glassy black like a shark’s, but you can see them roam over you.

She grins that face-splitting grin again. You feel naked before her, probably because you are. You’re also dripping wet and covered in her cum, which can’t exactly be subtracting from the effect. She loves humiliating you, making you hers, and she knows you love it too.

She pulls one finger out of your ass and slides a different one in, repositioning her hand so she’s more balanced under you. Then she rubs her thumb hard over your clit. You cry out and try to grind into it, but you only succeed in pushing yourself down onto the fingers in your ass and smearing your wetness all over her palm. You’re panting hard, aching for something to fill your pussy, but you can’t get your breath or your thoughts together enough to ask.

She brings you closer, pulling your hair to make you tilt your head back, and opens her mouth. Her long, wet tongue emerges from between her lips, and she drags it along your body, making you shudder. She cups your right breast with it, runs it over your nipple. It tingles. A pathetic whine escapes you, and you rock desperately between her thumb and fingers again, stretching your ass and sending shocks through your clit as she fondles your breast with her tongue.

As she licks her way up from your breast to your collarbone, her thumb slides back over your clit and into your pussy. You’re so wet it goes in easily, and although you groan in blissful relief, it doesn’t feel like enough. You want her to stuff you full, want her bulge or her whole hand inside you, whatever she deigns to give. But that thought, along with every other, disappears when she pulls your hair hard and sinks her double rows of teeth into your shoulder. You scream, as much in pleasure as in pain, and she growls against your skin.

“Thas’ my sweet lil’ goldfish,” she says into your ear once she’s released your shoulder, her breath ruffling your hair like a sea breeze. “All mine.”

“All yours,” you agree.

“Gonna mark you up,” she says, and stands. She lets go of your hair, and you fall against her shoulder; she pulls her fingers out of you and cradles you in her arms like an unusually large baby. Her tongue snakes out of her mouth again, and she licks up your neck to your face, which is still covered in her cum.

She carries you to her room, where a gigantic bed sits across from an equally gigantic mirror. She sits on the bed and leans against the pillows stacked by the headboard, facing the mirror, and sets you on her lap. Then she turns your face to force you to look into it.

“Ya look pretty covered in my cum, guppy,” she says. “I’m gonna make ya look even prettier.”

“Yes, Your--!” Your words are cut off by her hand around your neck, squeezing on either side of your windpipe. You can breathe, but it feels like you can’t, and you can see your reflection’s eyes bugging out in the mirror.

“Whas’ that, starfish?” Her Condescension scrapes the nails of her other hand over your inner thigh, and your eyes roll back in your head. “Yes, my what?”

“Yes, Your Condescension,” you gasp. Her bulge squirms under you, and you can see her smile, heavy-lidded, in the mirror.

“Love hearin’ you say them words, angelfish.” She squeezes your neck tighter, and black spots start to appear in your vision.

“Any--” You’re struggling to speak. “Anything for you, my queen--”

She releases your throat, and you gasp, blood flooding back to your head. She digs the nails of both hands into your thighs, then releases you and rubs in quick little circles against your clit. Groaning, you grind back against her, trying to shove yourself into both her fingers and her cock at once.

“Ya want my bulge again, slut?” she hisses, grinning. “Ain’t had enough of my material? Ya want it in yer dirty lil’ nook?”

“Yes,” you groan. “Yes, Your Condescension, please…”

Her bulge snakes upward and slides easily into your pussy. It’s huge, thicker than your hand and twice as long, and it’s everything you’ve been craving since she first touched you. She’s still playing with your clit. Her fingers are fast and light against your slippery skin; a pleasant tickling feeling builds inside you, and sharp little whimpers come from your mouth.

“Ya look so good on my cock, goldfish,” the Condesce growls. She grabs your neck again and squeezes, and you come so hard you can’t even hear the sounds you’re making.

You’re panting when you come out of it, and you notice that her hand is gentler around your neck now, but she hasn’t stopped rubbing your clit or fucking your pussy. Instead, she moves her other hand down and presses her thumb into your still-wet asshole. You moan helplessly.

She fucks you in two holes at once and bites down on your other shoulder, leaving another set of matching double-rowed tooth marks. Her thumb presses in as her bulge squirms out, and vice versa. You still haven’t completely come down from your last orgasm, but the slimy, gelatinous tingle of her bulge sliding in and out of your pussy, combined with the forceful thrust of her thumb into your ass and the playful fondling she’s  _ still _ doing to your clit, throws you into another before you’re sure you know what’s happening. Your back arches, and this time you hear yourself howl. Your muscles seize and spasm.

You can hear the smirk in the Condesce’s voice when she asks, “So ya like that?”

“Yes,” you sigh. “God, yes.”

She grins; you can see it in the mirror. “I can shell.”

She pulls her thumb out of your ass, picks you up again, and sets you down on your back where she was just sitting. “My turn again, guppy.”

“Yes, Your Condescension.”

You spread your legs for her, and she grabs both your wrists in one hand, pinning you to the bed, as if you’d ever try to go anywhere. As if there’s anywhere in the multiverse you’d rather be than here! But you like the secure, helpless feeling of her strong hands restricting your movement, and you sigh happily as her bulge slides into your cunt again.

“Thank you, Your Condescension,” you moan as she starts to thrust. With her other hand, she reaches down and pinches your nipple. You yelp.

The top of your head only reaches to her chin, but her tongue is long enough that she can lick more of her own cum off your face, which she does. She keeps her hand on your nipple, alternating running her fingertips over it, rolling it between her fingers, and pinching it. Your breath is ragged, and your hips are lifting off the bed to meet her thrusts of their own accord, even though her bulge is fucking you with more force than something so gelatinous should reasonably be capable of. You’re so full it almost hurts--or maybe that’s the fact that she’s fucked you through two successive orgasms.

“Gonna cum in your nook, starfish,” the Condesce growls. “Gonna fuck you full of wigglers.”

You whine. “Yes! Yes, please!”

“Please what, slut?” She slaps you across the face. You inhale sharply, relishing the sting.

“Please, Your Condescension,” you beg. “Please fill me with your slurry. Cum inside me, make me your baby momma, make me swell up with your wigglers--”

Her thrusts are fast and sharp now, just like her breath. Her fingernails dig into your shoulder. She cries out, a sound so visceral you feel it in your bones, and comes a second time. Her bulge pulses, and wave after wave of cum pours into your waiting pussy. She stays inside you until she’s done this time, but it still overflows; human nooks aren’t made for bucketfuls of slurry, and when she finally pulls her cock out of you, a tide of briny fuchsia liquid follows it.

You’re sore all over now. Her Condescension wraps you in her arms and half-scoots, half-rolls to another part of the bed, one that isn’t a mess of her cum. She cradles you against her chest, and you rest your head on one of her enormous breasts.

“That was fintastic, goldfish,” she says, stroking your hair.

“Yeah,” you murmur sleepily, and sigh. “I can’t wait to have your babies. Er, wigglers.”

“Heirrings.” The Condesce winks; you can’t see it, but you can hear it in her voice. “Yer gonna be a krilliant mama.”

Her skin is as cool and damp as the walls of an underwater cave, but hearing that makes you feel warm. “Thanks,” you say quietly. “That… means a lot to me.”

“Of course.” She bends down and kisses the top of your head. “Now go ta sleep, goldfish. I’ll still be here in the mornin’.”


End file.
